Claro de Luna
by Yael Coulter
Summary: La licantropía es un maldición de la que no se puede escapar, y eso Remus lo sabe muy bien. Tabla Tenebrosa de Retos a la Carta
1. Acechar

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling.

_Aquí estoy otra vez, con un fic sobre mi querido Remus. Sobre la maldición que lo atormenta y que le hace tan maravilloso. _

* * *

Es luna llena. Y al pequeño Remus le encanta la luna llena.

Por eso sale al jardín sin preocuparse de nada, para ver la hermosa luna, que hoy parece que brilla más que otros días.

Está tan embelesado que no se da cuenta de que detrás de unos arbustos altos unos ojos amarillos inyectados en sangre lo acechan.

Una forma oscura se prepara para saltar. Huele la carne tierna. La sangre le llama. Es el momento.

Lleva toda la noche acechando la casa de los Lupin, esperando. Esperando, como buen cazador paciente que es, el momento en el que el niño saliese solo.

El momento ha llegado. Ahí tiene al chiquillo, mirando la luna llena como si fuera algo maravilloso.

En un recóndito lugar de su irracional mente, no puede evitar pensar que es irónico. Dentro de poco, el niño odiará la luna, ansiará la sangre y acechará agazapado en los arbustos. Exactamente igual que él.

El chico entenderá mejor su actitud cuando le haya mordido y haya pasado su primera transformación.

Entenderá que hay que acechar, ocultarse y ser paciente para conseguir buenas presas.

Pero el lobo quiere acabar con eso cuanto antes, porque está cansado de pasar las lunas allí, escondido en un arbusto, acechando la casa y sin comer nada.

El pobre Remus ve una sombra lanzarse encima suyo, se agacha y grita para avisar a alguien. Pero ya es tarde.

Porque ya lo tiene encima y le muerde.

Remus llora, porque siente un dolor intenso en el costado y nota la sangre correr. Y patalea, intenta liberarse, suplica.

Pero el lobo no le suelta, porque después de tantas lunas acechando, cree merecer un premio.

Cuando el niño se desmaya por el dolor y parece que alguien sale de la casa, se va, dejándole ahí tirado, y relamiendo la sangre que le resbala de su boca.

Ha merecido la pena, sí. A un hombre-lobo nunca se le escapa su presa.

Y menos a un hombre-lobo como Fenrir Greyback, que puede estar años acechando, esperando el momento idóneo para atacar.

* * *

_No sabéis cuánto me ha costado escribir esto. No soporto ver sufrir a Remus._


	2. Miedo

**Disclaimer: Sigo sin ser Rowling.**

_Aquí os dejo el segundo chap de la tabla..._

_

* * *

_Miedo. Remus tiene miedo.

Miedo a hacer daño a alguien, a que descubran lo que es. No, a que descubran en qué le han convertido.

Tiene miedo de sí mismo.

Porque en cualquier momento puede escapar del sótano de su casa, y herir a sus padres que están preocupados en la habitación, intentando dormir pero sin conseguirlo, esperando a que llegue la luz del día.

Ellos también tienen miedo de Remus, aunque no lo confiesen.

No es agradable saber que tu único hijo es un monstruo que todas las noches de luna llena, pide sangre. Pide tu sangre, y si estuviese libre te despedazaría sin pensarlo.

Tampoco es agradable tenerlo deprimido, encerrado en sí mismo sin relacionarse con nadie debido a su maldición.

Mucho menos les gusta que al bajar por las mañanas al sótano lo encuentren temblando, llorando porque tiene miedo y lleno de heridas que le recuerdan a la que le hizo Greyback.

Por eso, están buscando una cura, algo que les ayude y también ayude a su pequeño a no sufrir tanto.

Pero no la encuentran, porque la licantropía es una maldición. Y las maldiciones, señores Lupin, desgraciadamente no tienen cura.

Así que tienen que aprender a convivir con el miedo todas las noches de luna llena.

Aunque la peor parte es para el pobre Remus.

Él tiene que acostumbrarse a temerse a sí mismo y a temer a la luna llena que antes tanto le gustaba.

Y a lo peor: a que otros le teman.

* * *

_No puedo, no puedo seguir. Es superior a mis fuerzas._


	3. Escalofrío

**Disclaimer: No soy rubia, ni inglesa ni millonaria. Por lo tanto, no soy Rowling.**

_Al final sí que sigo. Me ha costado menos de lo que yo creía..._

* * *

Los escalofríos le recorren la espalda al recordar que al día siguiente es luna llena.

No quiere, no quiere.

No quiere desaparecer de Hogwarts, diciéndoles a sus amigos que se va a visitar a su madre enferma.

Tampoco quiere transformarse. Duele, mucho, más de lo que se pueda imaginar.

No sabe por qué el Sombrero Seleccionador le ha puesto en Gryffindor, si tiene escalofríos cada vez que alguien dice luna.

O licántropo, o monstruo.

- Remus, ¿me estás escuchando? –pregunta Sirius con un matiz de exasperación.

- ¿Eh? –se da cuenta de que sus tres amigos le están observando y de que no se ha enterado de nada- No, lo siento. ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

- Remus –interviene James, extrañamente serio-, ¿estás así porque mañana es luna llena?

Se queda mudo de la impresión. ¿Ellos... han averiguado su secreto? ¡Imposible! ¡Lo ha guardado muy bien!

James, Sirius y Peter le miran, esperando su reacción. Remus vuelve a notar los malditos escalofríos.

- ¿Qué... qué tiene que ver que mañana sea lu... luna llena? –tartamudea nervioso.

- ¡No te hagas el tonto! –exclama Sirius, bastante irritado- ¡Sabemos perfectamente que eres un hombre-lobo!

Se hace un silencio sepulcral en la habitación. Los escalofríos ya han pasado a ser temblores.

- Bueno... –susurra Remus, intentando contener las lágrimas y apartando la mirada- supongo que no queréis relacionaros con un monstruo. Solo os pido que no se lo contéis a nadie.

Ante su sorpresa, los tres se echan a reír.

- ¡No seas idiota! ¡A nosotros eso no nos importa! -–dice Sirius con una sonrisa amistosa.

- ¿Ah, no? –balbucea estúpidamente.

- Por supuesto que no –interviene Peter, hablando por vez primera-. Además, vamos a ayudarte.

- Os lo agradezco, pero no podéis...

- No nos vengas diciendo que no podemos hacer nada –interrumpe James-, porque sí que podemos hacerlo.

Los tres amigos sonríen pícaramente y le guiñan un ojo.

- Nos vamos a hacer animagos –dicen al unísono.

* * *

_Pues eso, que me ha costado menos de lo que creía, porque pienso en mi otro gran amor, que es Edward Cullen y digo "Los licántropos son enemigos de los vampiros, ¡vamos a hacer sufrir al chucho!". Claro que para eso, en vez de Remus me tengo que imaginar que se trata de Jacob Black, porque sino no funciona._


End file.
